Oh ma cherie
by HeirOfTheMidnightPhoenix
Summary: “Merde!” Remy shouted. He got up and ran to her. “Chere, y’ ok? Chere? Chere!” He shook her hard, trying to wake her up. Tears fell down on Rogue’s cheek. Remy’s tears.
1. No!

I should be dead and hanging right now because I didn't do any updating during the holidays. I am so sorry. Don't feed me to the crows.

Anyway, I apologize and with that, I also give you a new story. Hope you forgive me.

But it wasn't my fault. My computer just recovered after a bout of virus. Nasty.

Disclaimer: I am Stan and I do own X-men. Hah! Who am I kidding?

Summary: "Merde!" Remy shouted. He got up and ran to her. "Chere, y' ok? Chere? Chere!" He shook her hard, trying to wake her up. Tears fells down on Rogue's cheek. Remy's tears.

ROMY, JONDA, X-IETRO, ANLOCKE, LANCITTY and many many more.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Oh, ma cherie**

**Chapter 1- No!**

What if… what if everything was different?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"_Remy…" She whispered as she lay on the ground, blood spilling from her wound. _

"_Chere, hold on!" He said as he tried to fend off Deathstrike._

"_It's no use, shugah. Go! Leave meh!" She said._

"_Non! Remy will not leave his chere behind!" He said defiantly. _

_She closed her eyes and sighed. She winced in pain as the sigh caused her wound to hurt even more. _

"_Remy…" She said again._

_Remy was by her in a second. His eyes were red. "Come chere." He said softly as he carried her off the ground. She snuggled into him. "Y'll be ok. Trust Remy." He kissed her forehead and started to run._

_His voice started to fade away. And she closed her eyes._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Remy was fifteen when he first joined the X-men. Before that, he was wandering about in the streets. People called him a freak. They called every mutant a freak.

Rogue met Remy five months ago. She was nineteen, he was twenty four. He was curious about this particular girl who wouldn't let anyone touch her and wore gloves wherever she went. She was curious about this particular guy who always wore sun glasses. He found out she was a mutant and invited her to join the X-men. She found out his eyes were red on black and told him to take the glasses off for good.

"Dey are Remy's mon amies, de X-men." He said enthusiastically.

She hesitated at first. Not because she didn't trust him but because she was approached by someone else. An Asian lady, name of Yuriko.

"You'll be happy with us. No one will ever hurt you again. You'll be normal again. Free to do whatever you want. And we'll help you with your powers. No more hurting people, Rogue. You can touch again."

Now this was of course an irresistible deal. To Rogue, freedom was everything. And the last words rang in her ears. To touch again. No more hurting people, like she did to Cody. She'd be normal again.

But then, Remy told her more about the X-men.

"De X-men are good people, chere." He said.

He always called her chere. Not that she minded much.

"Dere is Kurt, Bobby, Jean Paul, Ray, Warren, Sam, Ororo, Scott, Jean, Hank et de Professor. And a whole lot more. Y'll meet them when y' come."

Were the X-men really as nice as Remy said they would be? Remy came the next day to her rented apartment. Yuriko was already there.

"Come on, Rogue. Unless you want to join the losers?"

"Rogue stays wit Remy!" Remy glared at Yuriko.

"Freedom, Rogue. Isn't that what you want? You think the X-men can give you that? Will they be able to help you with your powers? You think the good Professor Xavier can help you?"

Rogue was convinced. She turned around to Remy. "Sorrah, shugah. Ah gotta go." She walked towards Yuriko.

"Chere! Non! Remy will not let y' go!" Remy pulled her back but Yuriko growled and pounced on him.

"Don't you dare try to stop us, X-freak." She hissed and slashed across his chest.

Remy howled in pain and Rogue felt a tang of sympathy for him. She started to walk back to him but then Yuriko spoke.

"Rogue. We have to go."

Rogue sighed and followed Yuriko.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Remy woke up with a sharp pain all over his body. He got up and sat on his bed. He was topless and his upper part of his body was covered with bandages. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"How are you doing, Remy?" Hank came in.

"Remy is fine. Mais Rogue…"

"I know you're upset." Hank said.

Remy sighed again. "Remy is going t' see de Professor if y' don't mind."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Professor, we've searched every street in Bayville. No sign of the girl or Reprisal."

Xavier nodded. "Hmm…" He sighed.

Remy came in. "Remy couldn't help but overhearing y'r conversation."

"It's ok, Remy. Sit down."

Remy sat down and glared at Scott who glared back.

"Gambit." 

"Cyclops."

"Boys… Now's not the time…" Xavier massaged his temples.

"Why are y' only searching in Bayville?" Remy asked.

"I assume she is still here."

"Ah! Y' have a dumb ass as a team leader, Prof. Xavier." Remy said.

"Remy…" Xavier warned.

"Excuse me, Gambit, but I am not a dumb ass."

"Says y'." Remy answered. Scoot stood up.

"Scott! Sit!" Xavier said sharply. He sat.

"Ok. Scott, widen the searching perimeter and take out another team to find this Rogue. I do not like the fact that Deathstrike wants to use her. Also, Remy, you will not search for Rogue. Scott has everything under control."

Remy roared. "Mais… Y' can't do dat!"

"Yes I can. Now go t' y'r room. Rest. She'll be back with us by the time you recover."

Remy's face was dark as a thundercloud. But he stayed silent. He got up and walked out of the room. He slammed the door behind him.

Scott grinned smugly. "Don't worry, Prof. Xavier, I got everything under control. We'll find her in no time."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Remy went to his room as instructed by the Professor. He was frowning. A battle raged inside. Go and save Rogue or listen to the Professor. Xavier was like his father, but Rogue was his chere. Who to choose? Father or chere?

He lay on his bed and sighed. Rogue must come first, of course. He went into the bathroom to have a shower. After a good relaxing bath to recuperate, he'd go out and fine his chere.

Fifteen minutes later, he came out looking fresh and clean. He put on some clothes and his favourite brown trench coat and left.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Remy seemed distracted as he walked down the street. He bumped into someone.

"Ey mate! Watch it, will ya?" The man said grumpily.

Remy looked at the man. "Sorry." He mumbled.

The frown on the man's face disappeared. "It's ok."

Remy just nodded and walked on. But the man called him back. "Ey mate! You looking for a shelia called Rogue?"

Remy whipped around. His eyes became slits. "What do y' know?"

The man just laughed. "If you want to know, follow me."

Remy looked at him doubtfully. "What have y' people done wit Rogue?"

"Hey, I'm not apart of this. I just know where she is."

"Remy doesn't trust y'."

"Suit yourself, mate." He said and turned around.

Remy frowned. He didn't trust the guy. But then again, how would he know about Rogue.

"Wait, homme. Ok, take Remy t' Rogue."

"I thought you didn't trust me."

"Does Remy have a choice?" Remy said. The man nodded and walked towards him. He extended his hand.

"By the way, I'm St. John. Allerdyce. But you can call me John."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Remy was still doubtful about this John fellow. For goodness sakes, the guy had orange hair! Who would take him seriously? Not Remy.

He walked behind John who was whistling. He rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"How do y' know about Rogue anyway?"

"I just do, mate."

"Y' not wit them?"

"I told you I wasn't." John answered.

"Y'r not from around here, are y'?"

"Right you are, mate. I'm Australian." He said proudly.

Remy nodded. "Can y' hurry up?"

"She's in no danger. She's perfectly fine."

Remy sighed. "If y' know where she was taken and all, why didn't y' try t' stop them?"

"And risk my life over someone I barely know?"

"What do y' mean barely know?"

"I was on the streets a few years ago. We met."

Remy frowned. "What exactly do y' mean?" He demanded.

John chuckled and turned around to face him. "Ey mate, relax. I got my own shelia."

"Really?"

"Really. Her name is Wanda."

"Oh." Remy said. He was silent for awhile. Both of them stood there like idiots. Then he spoke again. "Are y' a mutant?"

"What do you think?" John said as he produced a lighter.

"And a smoker too." Remy said.

John shook his head. "Never touched a cigarette in my life." He turned around and started walking again.

Remy caught up with him and they were walking side by side.

A small flame appeared on John's finger. He clicked his fingers and the flame changed into the shape of a star.

"There's more where that came from, mate." John said and clicked his fingers again. The flame disappeared. Remy grinned. This John fellow wasn't that bad after all.

"She's in here." John said as he stopped in front of an abandoned building.

Remy heaved a sigh. He found his chere. He looked through a window but it was too dirty to see anything. He tried the doorknob.

"It's locked. Merde." He murmured.

He looked around him to make sure no one was looking. He produced a card from his pocket and charged it. He took a few steps back and threw the card at the doorknob. The doorknob fell off, leaving a hole in the door. He smirked and kicked the door open. John nodded his head.

"Very nice."

"Merci." Remy said and went in. It was dark. The elevators were out of service and the lights weren't working. John produced his lighter again and this time created a bigger flame. The flame lit up the darkened place.

"This building belonged to a company called Playland Inc."

Remy raised his eyebrow. "Y' serious?"

"They manufactured toys. But they went bankrupt."

Remy pondered over a thought. "Why would they want Rogue for?"

"You won't like this but I think Mystique is behind this."

"Mystique?"

"Yeah. You mean you don't know her?"

"No recollection."

"Shape-shifts. Blue skin."

"Sounds like Nightcrawler t' Remy."

"She's his mother."

Remy's jaw dropped. "Kurt's mother? Kurt's mother wants Rogue?"

"Yeah."

"How do y' know so much anyway?"

"I know people."

"So, y'r on Remy's side?"

John smiled. "The elevators don't work. We'll take the stairs up." He changed the subject.

He walked to a door and opened it. The ball of flame followed him. Remy shrugged and followed close behind. As they walked up the stairs, the sound of their shoes on the ground made echoes. Remy felt uncomfortable. Have they really kept Rogue here?

John stopped and Remy bumped into him.

"Ooi!" Remy hissed.

John hushed him. "In there…" He whispered and opened the door.

Remy read a sign on the door. 'Ninth floor. Human Resources'. He went in after John. The fireball disappeared. There was no further use of it anymore. The whole floor was lit. Remy was surprised. Every trace of the place once being an office was eliminated. Instead, there was everything a house should have. Furniture, living room, dining room, kitchen…

"Rogue!" Remy called out.

"Shut up!" John growled. "I know you want to find her, ok, but do you want to get caught?"

Remy glared but kept quiet. He looked around the place.

"Well, well, well… Looks like we have company, Lexa."

Yuriko stood before them. Beside her, was a girl of eighteen. She had black hair with streaks of midnight blue in it. She was smirking. 'Snikt'

Claws came out of her knuckles. Remy groaned. Another Deathstrike. How lucky.

"C'mon, Lexa. You're gonna hurt an old mate?" John asked.

"Sorry, Pyro." Lexa said and ran straight at them.

"Wanda won't like it when she hears this."

"Well, she didn't like it when you left the team, Pyro." Lexa said, jabbing her claws at John. He ducked every time.

"Y' know each other?"

"Yeah." John managed to say with difficulty. "LeBeau, meet my ex-team member, Lexa. Aka X-23."

Lexa threw John across the room. Yuriko just stood there, smirking. "Nice to see you again, Pyro."

"Yeah… How's Wanda?" John said as he stood up.

"I'm fine, thank you." Someone said. John looked around and saw a lady standing not far off from him. Her hair was short and black with red tips. Wanda.

"Ello, shelia."

"Hello, John. You know I don't want to fight you."

"I don't want to fight you too."

Wanda smiled weakly. "It's not too late. Yuriko and Raven will forgive you. Come back. Otherwise I'll have to fight you."

"Sorry, shelia. But I'm not apart of Reprisal anymore."

Meanwhile, Remy was fighting X-23 and Yuriko at the same time.

"Merde…" He growled.

"**Remy, where are you? You are not in your room."**

"**Prof. Xavier. Remy is terribly sorry. Remy had to. Anyway, Remy t'inks he found Rogue already."**

"**Where are you?"**

"**An abandoned building. Used to be Playland Inc."**

"**I see. Scott and the team will be there in five minutes. Meantime, get out of there."**

"**Can't. Fighting Deathstrike and…"**

He was cut off when Yuriko kicked him in the stomach. He moaned.

"Y' bitch!" He said.

John turned around to help Remy.

"Why?" Wanda started.

He stopped.

"Why did you leave Reprisal?"

"I had to. Things were getting out of hand. People got hurt. People I loved. You know Amelia died because of me."

Wanda sighed. She turned around. "I won't fight you. But the others will. Be careful." She said and went through a door.

John joined Remy. "She's not here. They've moved her. It's a trap."

Remy shot him a dirty look. "Now y' tell Remy." He back flipped and kicked Yuriko. Yuriko fell back, her nose bleeding. Remy smirked.

"Let's go."

"Leaving so soon?" Deathstrike asked.

"She's not here. So we won't waste our time." John said. Both of them exited through the door. Both women didn't bother to chase them. They had better things to do.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Voila! Finished! Did you like it? Kind of different than the normal I write. I was thinking about deleting all my previous stories and rewriting them again cos everything is messed up. The storyline… Everything's not the way I planned it to be. So, I'm gonna change everything. Maybe not delete, just make some major adjustments.

Please review, I beg!


	2. New life

Did you like the last chapter? Hope you did.

Anyway, thanks for reviewing. I love all of you! XD

At first I was gonna put a little LancexRogue but the idea really grossed me out, not to mention Sam too. So I decided against it. ROMY forever!!!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 2- New life**

Rogue woke up in a fully furnished room. It was painted green and the doors were black.

"Hmm… mah favourite colours…" She mumbled.

She recalled yesterday's events. Yuriko had taken her to some sort of mansion and led her to a room. Rogue plopped on the bed and fell straight asleep for she was exhausted.

She sat on her bed and noticed someone standing by the window.

"Who the hell are yah?" She asked.

The person turned around. "Hello, Rogue. You can call me Wanda."

Rogue looked at her. She couldn't be more than nineteen.

"How old are yah?" Rogue asked.

Wanda laughed. "That's a weird question. Not a 'where am I' or 'what is this place'. I'm nineteen anyway." She smiled.

Rogue smiled back. "Ah know where ah am. Yuriko put meh here. Nice place. It's mine, right?" Wanda nodded. She got up and headed for a table where a jug and glass stood. She poured some water into the glass and drank it.

"What's yahr powers?"

"I hex stuff."

"How?"

"Like this." Wanda's hands glowed blue. Suddenly, the water jug glowed blue too. It lifted into the air and Wanda flicked her hand. The jug smashed against the wall.

"Interesting."

The door opened and Lexa came into the room. She saw the broken jug and grunted.

"It's ok. I was just demonstrating my powers." Wanda said. Lexa nodded and closed the door behind her.

"You're awake, huh? Good. My name is Lexa. Or X-23."

"What about yah?" Rogue turned to Wanda. "What do they call yah?"

"Scarlet Witch."

"Ah see. Ah don't have tah introduce mahself, do ah? Ah bet yah have a file of meh."

Lexa grinned. "I like her."

Wanda grinned back.

"So we just call you Rogue?"

"Yeah. Anyone who calls meh Marie dies. Just so yah know."

"We know. We've seen your file."

"The guy is in the hospital." Rogue said, walking back to the bed.

"Yuriko said she wants to see you as soon as you wake up."

"Alright. Take meh tah her."

Wanda nodded. "Come on."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Hello, Rogue." Yuriko nodded.

"Hello, luv."

"Who are yah?" Rogue asked the girl.

"The name's Elizabeth Braddock, but everyone calls me Betts, or Psylocke."

"Purple hair? That's a bit extreme, if yah ask meh."

Yuriko smiled. Rogue would have no problem suiting herself to the rest of Reprisal.

"And white is not?"

"Mah hair is natural, shugah. Yahrs ain't."

Betts smiled. "Ok, fine. Anyway, welcome to the team."

"Thank yah. So, anyone gonna show meh around?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After having a bath and a change of clothes, Wanda and Lexa took Rogue to meet her other teammates.

"I thought you were with that Remy guy."

"Ah'm not _with_ him. Ah like him, that is…"

"Joining us would make you enemies, you know."

"Ah know. Ah'm fine with that."

Wanda nodded. "But don't you feel a little sad even?"

"A little."

"Hey Lance!" Lexa called out to a guy. The guy came over.

"Hey, girls." He smiled. "This is…"

"Rogue. The new girl."

"Oh no… They haven't gotten you into their group, have they?" He asked fearfully.

"What?"

"When we're not on missions, the girls like to play pranks on us guys. It's pretty sad. But you won't join them, right?" He winked.

"Hey, watch your tongue. She's ours. You're not taking her your side. Water bombs tomorrow. Ta." Wanda said and pulled Rogue away.

"What the hell?"

"It's just that we get bored when we're in the house so the girls came up with the idea to play pranks on the boys. You know, to amuse ourselves. Mostly stink bombs, eggs, water balloons… that sort of stuff." Lexa explained.

"Interesting."

Wanda grinned. "You have no idea. Oh look, there's my brother. Hey, Pietro!"

"Hello. And _hello_, who are you, pretty lady?" Pietro said. He straightened his collar and smirked at Rogue who rolled her eyes.

"Yahr brother?" She turned to Wanda.

"Cut it out, Pietro."

"Hey, just playing. You know I don't mean it." He looked at Lexa who looked away.

"She's Rogue. The newest addition to the team Reprisal."

"Cool. Catch you later." Pietro winked.

Lexa let out a small sigh. "That big flirt…"

Rogue looked at her.

"Nobody would have guessed that they're dating." Wanda said.

"Shut up, Wanda. We've broken up, ok?" Lexa said and walked ahead of them.

"They broke up a month ago. They were bound to. Two stubborn asses dating each other. But it's a pity though. They look cute together."

"I heard that." Lexa growled. Wanda shrugged.

"And there's Spike. Also known as Evan." Wanda pointed outside the window where a boy was sitting under a tree, reading.

"There's also Emma and Rahne but they're not here right now. Mission."

"There used to be John, but he left."

Wanda looked strangely calm, Lexa thought.

"Why?" Inquired Rogue.

"Dunno." Wanda said and walked on.

"They dated, didn't they?" Rogue asked Lexa who nodded.

"Sad. They really liked each other."

"As did you and Pietro." Wanda answered back.

"Wanda, Lexa…" Someone called them.

"Ah… Rogue, meet the founder of Reprisal, Raven D-"

Raven gave a suggestive cough and Wanda stopped. "Sorry." She said.

"Hello, Rogue. I am Mystique. Or Raven, as they like to call me."

Rogue looked hard at her. Somehow, she seemed so familiar. And why did she stop Wanda from saying her last name?

"Hi." Rogue answered back.

"Girls, I want to see you. Rogue, you are free to roam about the house until the girls come back."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Both girls went into the room with Mystique and left Rogue standing there. She sighed and decided to get some fresh air. She went out and approached Evan.

"Hello." He said and smiled.

"Ah'm Rogue. Yah must be Evan."

"Yeah. Pleased to meet you. Lance and the rest of the guys just went to the football field just up of here."

"Who are the rest of the guys?"

"Roberto, Jamie, Victor, Piotr, Fred, Todd and Pietro... I don't feel well today, that's why I'm not playing. Just came back from a nasty mission. I'll take you there if you wanna see them."

Evan got up and placed his book on the grass and beckoned Rogue to follow him. They reached the field in a couple of minutes. The boys were already playing, but they stopped when Rogue came. They crowded around her.

"Yo! Yo! Who are you?" Todd asked.

"Her name is Rogue." Lance said, smiling at her. "Guys, introduce yourselves."

A boy stepped out of the bunch and extended his hand. "Hey there. I'm Roberto De Costa."

"Alright." Rogue excepted his hand.

"Hello, comrade. I'm Piotr. Pleased to meet you." A big burly guy stood out and shook Rogue's hand.

"And I am Jamie. They call me Multiple."

"Yo! Yo! The name's Todd, pretty thing." Pietro gave a disgusted look and shoved him aside.

"Right. And there's Fred." He said.

"Hi." Fred said and shook her hand.

"And Victor. The oldest guy in the team." Pietro continued.

Sabertooth grunted and nodded. "Pleasure."

"Ok. And that's about it." Lance said. "Want to join our game?"

"No thank yah. Ah'll just be going now. Wanda and Lexa should be looking fohr meh." Rogue said and turned around.

"I'll stay here and watch them, if you don't mind." Evan said when Rogue looked at him.

"Sure."

She met Wanda and Lexa at the door.

"Where have you been?" Lexa said gruffly and pulled Rogue in.

"The football field."

"Urgh." Wanda said. "Look, we have to start training."

"Training?"

"Your powers. If you haven't noticed, you haven't really got good control over your powers."

Rogue looked at her gloved-covered hands. She sighed. "And yah can help meh with that problem?"

"Raven said you'll be able to touch in about four months if you stick with the training program."

Rogue looked at both girls. "Ah hope so."

"Come. Raven is waiting. She'll help you with your training.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

For the next few weeks, Rogue trained hard with Raven. When she wasn't training, she was free to do anything she wanted to. She watched the boys play football. She watched the girls play tricks on the boys and she watched everyone training.

"When can ah start training? Ah'm part of the team, yah know." She said to Yuriko one day.

"You can start when you finish your training with Raven. I know you're strong but you can't handle that many things at once."

Rogue sighed and agreed. "Fahne."

"And when you finished training, you can start going out for missions."

"And school."

"Why? Ah finished high school already."

"Go to college then."

"What?"

"Raven's orders. Everyone who stays under this roof goes to school."

"Yah both went too?"

"Yeah. I went. Studied psychology." Emma said.

"Ooh." Rogue said.

Wanda and Lexa came along.

"Hey, we were looking for you. Come on, let's go throw balloons at them boys." Wanda said.

Rogue grinned. She turned back to the elder women. "Ah'd better go."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

An hour later, the boys trotted back into the house dripping wet in water and golden syrup.

"Aww, Wanda. That's unfair, you stuffed a balloon down my shirt and pushed me to the floor."

"It's not my fault your body weight caused the balloon to pop."

"The balloon was filled in syrup! My shirt is ruined!" Lance grumbled.

Rogue laughed. Lance winked at her.

"But guess what, girls?"

"What?" Rogue asked him, grinning.

He pulled out a balloon from his pocket. "I saved one."

The girls faces went from absolute pleasure to absolute horror.

"You wouldn't!" Wanda said.

"Oh yes I would." Lance said with a nasty smile.

"Lance!" Lexa yelled. "Don't you dare!"

Avalanche chuckled.

"C'mon Lance. Give it up to us and we won't hurt yah the next time." Rogue said as she walked up to him. "Please?" She said.

Lance smirked. "Alright. Since you begged, I'll let you girls go."

Wanda and Lexa at each other.

Rogue smiled and took the balloon from him. She turned around and walked back to the girls.

"Thank yah, Lance. Before we retreat, ah wanna say one more thing. Sucka!" She yelled before throwing the balloon at Lance. It hit his forehead and smashed. Brown sticky liquid came pouring down his face.

Wanda, Lexa, Betts and Rahne howled in laughter. Rogue smirked.

"Why you!" Lance said. "I'll get you for that!"

The girls ran up the stairs, laughing all the way.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"That Rogue really is something, isn't she?" Pietro said as he and Lance came out of the boys' showers.

"Knock it off, Maximoff. Don't pretend you like her or anything. Everyone knows you still like Lexa."

Pietro lost the smile on his face. He brought his towel to his face and dried it.

"I do. But she dumped me, remember?"

"Well, it _was_ your fault, you know. Flirting with Crystal like that when you already have a girlfriend."

"It was only some harmless flirting. Crystal knew that Lexa and I were an item."

"And you still brought her to the movies." Lance said.

Pietro whacked Lance with his towel.

"We're just friends, Lance."

"That's what they all say."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Hey girls."

"Come to have your revenge?" Asked Rogue.

"Well…"

"Look Lance, Wanda and I have been talking. We think if you punish all of us girls, it wouldn't be fair since Rogue threw the balloon last at you. So we thought that maybe we would send a representative to take the punishment." Lexa said and nudged Wanda in the ribs.

"Ow! Oh ya… Yea… Send a rep., right." Wanda nodded her head violently.

"So we decided since Rogue was the one who threw the balloon, we'd send her." Lexa continued and pushed Rogue toward.

"Yahr so dead." Rogue turned her head and hissed at them.

"Really? That interesting." Lance said. "You agreed to this?" He asked Rogue.

"N-" Lexa nudged Rogue. "Ah…"

"She did. Didn't she, Wanda?"

Wanda smiled nervously. "Sure. Sure she did."

Rogue shrugged. "Fahne. What's the worst yah can do?"

Lance grinned.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Bungee jumping?" Rogue raising her eyebrow. It was seven in the morning. "Yah woke meh up six in the morning tah take meh bungee jumping? Couldn't yah find something more interesting tah do?"

"Just do it."

"Oh fahne. Bring it on, buster."

"Alright. Let's see whether you cry before or after your jump."

"The only one who's gonna cry is yah when ah push yah over the cliff fohr waking meh so early in the morning."

"Ouch." Lance said and laughed.

An hour later, Rogue and Lance drove back to the house.

"How did it go?" Wanda asked over her breakfast.

"She did it. Twice." Lance said.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Two months later…_

Rogue stood nervously in front of Raven.

"Don't worry. Come on, try it." Raven extended her hand and nodded encouragingly.

She shook her head. "Ah ain't gonna do that tah yah."

"I trust you enough for that. Go on."

Rogue lifted her hand and touched Raven's hand.

"Deep breath. Focus. How does it feel?"

"Smooth."

"Not my hand, Rogue. Your feelings. Your heart. How does it feel?" Raven asked again.

"Unbelievable. A little strange though." Rogue said and smiled.

Raven smiled back. "Anything else you feel?"

"It feels great. Ah can touch again." Rogue answered her. A tear ran down her cheek and she hurriedly wiped it off. "Thank yah, Raven."

Mystique nodded and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Can ah start going on missions?"

"Why? Are you that keen on seeing Remy again? Even though you'll be enemies?"

Rogue hung her head. "No. It's just that… Yuriko hurt him before we left. Ah just want tah know whether he's fahne."

"You like him, don't you?"

"No." Rogue said.

"If you say so…"

"Yes. Ah say so." Rogue said and left the room.

Raven shook her head. "How I wish it were true…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The end of chapter 2. Hoped you liked it. Thanks for reading. XD


	3. Love never dies

Thank you so very much for the reviews! Thank you, Lynn. XD

Sorry that I haven't been updating. Drama activities started and since I'm a senior in the club, I'm getting super busy.

Because I made you guys wait so long, I thought I should add a little more stuff, so here's some Jonda for you. XD

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 3- Love never dies **

It was almost three months now. Remy's wound healed and he was on his normal routine again. Remy sat on his bed and sighed. He ruffled his hair and sighed again. Where was she?

"Remy?" Someone knocked on his door.

"Oui?"

"It's me. John."

"Oh. Come on in, mon ami."

John opened the door. He closed it behind him and sat next to Remy.

"What is it?"

"I got news. About her." John said.

Remy looked on eagerly.

"Well… She's with Reprisal. She's happy. She found a new life with them."

"Non! Remy will not believe dat!"

"And I won't believe Amelia died!" John said angrily.

Remy was surprised at this outburst from his friend. John was usually a cool guy.

"Look, sorry mate. But it's true. She's happy with them. No other way of putting it."

Remy hung his head. "She's happy?" He sighed.

"That's what I heard."

"Heard from who?"

"Wanda."

"Y'r still in contact?"

"It's complicated."

Both men were silent for a while.

"Tell Remy about Amelia, John."

John breathed a sigh. "Amelia? She's my sister. Sweet little thing."

"Sister?"

"Well, she was adopted."

"She wasn't a mutant?"

"Naw. But she was killed. It was my fault."

Remy looked at John. "She knew y' were a mutant, didn't she?" John nodded.

"I was with Reprisal at the time. Before Reprisal moved to Bayville. We were fighting a bloke called Magneto."

"Magneto?"

"Wanda and Pietro's father. He's a real bastard. Killed their mother, you know. Anyway, he was a mutant. Strong too. Controls metal and stuff like that."

"Their father?"

"Yeah. Mystique and Magneto hate each other and they have this decade long vengeance thing going on. So, we were fighting her and… Amelia showed up…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"_John!" Amelia yelled._

_John, who was conjuring a gigantic fire ball, stopped and stared._

"_John! Stop!" She yelled again._

"'_Melia! What the hell are you doing here?! Go away! Run!" John shouted. He was afraid._

_She kept on running towards him._

_Magneto was fighting Raven and Yuriko at the same time. He saw the girl running towards John. He laughed._

_John saw Magneto wave his hand and a lamp post lifted off the ground. He flicked his hand again and another lamp post flew up. With a snap of his fingers, both lamp posts flew towards the girl. _

_Amelia wasn't aware of this. John yelled at her to get away but she didn't hear him. He managed to push her away in time and both lamp posts whacked him in the head. He fell to the ground, his head bleeding furiously. He groaned in pain. Amelia, who grazed her hand when she was pushed down, struggled to get up. Magneto flew over her and flicked his hand. A lorry lifted off the ground and flew up to where Amelia was. _

_John tried to tell her to get away, but his voice was barely audible. "Wanda…"_ _He begged his girlfriend to save his sister._

_Wanda, fighting Magneto's henchmen just nearby,_ _heard him and saw Amelia. She ran for her, yelling at the same time for her to get away. Magneto saw Wanda coming and he dropped the lorry on her. The weight of the vehicle crushed Amelia almost immediately. She cried in pain and then there was silence from her. John roared and tried to get up. _

_Magneto laughed again but stopped when Wanda tried to hex him. He shook his head and smiled as the lorry lifted off the ground again and headed for her. Just then, Magneto was attacked by a massive fire ball. The lorry dropped to the ground. Wanda ran straight for Amelia. She checked the girl's pulse, although she knew the girl was dead. _

_Wanda heard John moan. She went to him and laid his head on her lap. She stroked his hair. "I'm sorry, John. I'm so sorry."_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Long story short, Magneto killed her. Crushed to death." John said. His feelings were mixed. Sad and angry.

"Where is he now?"

"He's safer when I don't know where he is." John answered him.

Remy nodded.

"You know mate, if Rogue is on their side, that makes her your enemy. Reprisal was set up to fight for Mystique. To kill Xavier and Magneto. Of course, I don't mind if she killed Magneto."

"Xavier? What did he do?"

"Kurt is with the X-men. How do you think that happened?"

"Did Xavier steal him from her?"

"Naw. That crazy. The truth is, someone told Xavier that if Kurt grew up with his mother, the result would be terrible."

"Remy doesn't believe dat!"

"You don't believe a lot of things, mate.."

"Who would do that? Separate a child from his mother?"

"Irene. She's a seer. She saw the future. And she was right. Imagine… if Kurt grew up with Raven. He would be a nightmare."

"But he only teleports."

"Don't underestimate the boy, LeBeau. He could teleport into your room in the dead of the night and kill you."

Remy chuckled. "Remy doubts dat, mon ami. Kurt is harmless."

"Because he grew up to be that way. But Raven's heart is full of hatred and vengeance."

"Remy understands now."

"What's on your mind? You seem…"

"Rogue is with Mystique. Will she be Kurt's substitute?"

"That's what we're all afraid of, Remy. Especially Xavier."

"Rogue is powerful."

"Yes. Yes she is."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Professor."

"Yes, Scott?"

"I traced Rogue. We know where she is."

"Good."

"Do you want me to put a team together?"

"No. Not yet."

Scott nodded and left the room. He bumped into Remy as he turned around.

"Watch it." Remy growled.

"Or what?"

"Remy will crush y' wit dese hands."

"Oo, I'm so scared."

"Y' should be, Psycho."

"It's Cyclops."

"Dat's wat Remy said." He answered and walked past him.

"Hello, Remy." Xavier said tiredly, totally ignoring the conversation he heard just now.

"Hm." Remy grunted and sat down on a chair.

Scott glared at Remy and shut the door.

"What is it?"

"John just told Remy. Remy assumes y' know?"

"Certainly."

"Remy requests permission t' assemble a team and bring her back. Before t'ings take a bad turn."

"I know how you feel, but Rogue needs to find out things by herself."

"She'll be devastated when she finds out Mystique's only using her."

"That can't be helped. You think she'll listen to you if you went to her now?"

"Of course!" Remy said indignantly.

"She didn't listen to you the last time. What makes you think she'll change her mind now?"

Remy was silent.

"I thought so. We shall wait."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Rogue, wake up! Time for training!" Wanda shakes her roughly.

"One more minute, ma…"

Wanda stopped shaking her. She looked surprised. _Ma_? Wanda knew that Rogue was abandoned by her folks when they found out she was a mutant.

"Rogue, come on." She called softly.

Rogue's eyes fluttered open and she yawned. "Alright, alright. Ah'm up."

Wanda cleared her throat. "Training in ten, k?"

"Right. Thanks."

Exactly ten minutes later, Rogue appeared in the basement.

"Hmm… punctual." Yuriko said, looking at her watch.

"That's a first…" Emma muttered under her breath.

Rogue half-smiled. She was in a good mood today. "Ah heard that, shugah."

"Ok, enough talking. All assembled? Good." Yuriko said. "Now, we can start training. Rogue, you go to Room A with Wanda and Lexa."

"Room A?"

"Get used to your powers. Stuff like that. Lots of objects for you to throw about."

"What's in the other rooms?" Rogue asked, her eyes shifting from door to door. Four rooms all together.

"The rest of the rooms are basically training rooms. B is for firearms and explosives. C and D is for hand combat and the rest of the weapons."

"Why?"

"Each room is specially designed. Room B is especially sound-proof. The interior of Room C and D is padded. In case you get slammed into a wall, you know." Lexa said and winked.

"Right. Can we start?" Wanda asked. She opened the door. "After you." She said to Rogue who smiled.

"Yes, after meh." She grinned.

Wanda rolled her eyes and didn't say anything.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Watch it!" Wanda yelled as Rogue hexed Lexa at her direction.

"Sorrah, shugah." Rogue smiled and flew up.

Wanda growled. "If you want to steal my powers, the least you could do is use them properly."

"Look, it's not like yahr powers are easy tah control, yah know!"

"Rogue, you gotta feel the power. Let it course through your veins. Embrace it, Rogue."

"And that's _so_ easy." Rogue said and flopped down on the floor. She wiped away the sweat from her forehead and leaned back on the wall. "Besides, ah still got other powers tah practice. Remy's powers are pretty hard. Ah keep charging mahself and getting terrible headaches."

Lexa raised her eyebrows. "Who _didn't_ you absorb?"

"The X-men. With the exception of Remy, of course."

"_Can't you stop talking about him?"_ Betts said in Rogue's mind.

Rogue just smiled. "How long has it been? Ah'm starved."

Wanda checked her watch. "Just about an hour left."

Lexa slumped down beside Rogue. "But I'm tired. I want chocolate." She whined.

"Do yah want meh tah get Pietro fohr yah?" Rogue looked at Lexa innocently.

X-23 just scowled and punched Rogue's arm. "Harhar, very funny. No, I do not want Pietro. I want chocolate."

"Pietro can get chocolate for you."

"I want my Belgium shells!" Lexa wailed.

"What's her problem?"

"Lack of sugar."

"But doesn't she get hyperactive _with_ too much shugah?"

Wanda sighed and nodded.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Remy punched at the punching bag. He lost his focus for a second, thinking about Rogue, but the punching bag smacked his head and he stumbled back. Remy blinked and punched the bag again. This time, saying French swear words as he punched.

"Am I interrupting, mate?"

Remy stopped the punching bag swinging and picked up his towel on the bench and wiped the sweat from his face.

"What's up?"

"Just want you to know that I'm gonna see Wanda. You can come if you want."

"Rogue's dere?" Remy asked.

"Most probably, yes. But Wanda might not let you see her."

"Remy will take dat chance. Let's go."

They arrived at the Reprisal house and John knocked on the door.

Lance opened the door. "John." He said. He didn't sound surprised. "Wanda's upstairs, but I don't think you should see her now. She's in a bad mood."

"Porquoi?"

"Who are you?" Lance asked and raised his eyebrow.

"Remy LeBeau."

"Remy LeBeau?" Lance echoed. The name seemed distantly familiar.

John stepped into the house. Lance moved aside and Remy went in after John. "Thanks, Lance. It's ok. His my mate. Nice seeing you again, by the way."

Lance shrugged and walked off. "Where is Rogue?"

Just then, the door opened. "Ah'm back!" Rogue yelled. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Remy and John.

"Remy?" She stuttered. "John?"

"'Elo, Rogue. Long time no see."

Someone pushed Rogue aside. "Move it, you're blocking the road." Lexa grumbled. She too stopped and stared at the men. Lexa recovered faster and started glaring at Remy.

"You're not welcome here, X-boy."

"X-boy? Remy is older than y'." Remy answered back.

John turned around. "I'll leave you here. I'm gonna look for my shelia." He said and walked up the stairs.

"Lexa, it's ok." Rogue said. Lexa grunted and walked away.

"Chere…"

"Remy."

"Why are y' wit dese people, chere? Dey can't possibly help y'."

Rogue walked up to him and shook her head. "Yahr wrong, Remy. Look." She holds out her hands and takes Remy's in hers.

"Y' can touch…" Remy said. "Mais Professor Xavier could have helped y' too."

"No. He wouldn't have." Rogue said and let go of his hands. But Remy captured them in his.

"Yes, mon amour. He would have. Y' just have t' let him." Remy said. "Chere, Remy misses y'. Come and stay at de mansion."

She shook her head. "No, Remy. Mah life is here, with Reprisal."

"Non. Remy doesn't believe dat." He raised her hands and kisses them. "Chere, come back."

She pulls away and turns around. "No." She answers coldly.

"Don't push Remy away. Je t'aime, chere."

"Ah'm sorrah… But this is mah life. Lahke it or not. Ah am with Reprisal now, and nothing yah say will change that fact."

"Rogue!" Raven appeared at the front door. She glared at Remy. "Who are you?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

John opened the door.

"Ey, shelia. Where are you?" He said out loud.

He heard a door close and water splashing. He went in the room and noticed some clothes on Wanda's bed. He glanced at the bathroom door. The splashing was coming from there. John raised his eyebrow and gave a little smirk. Wanda was in the shower.

He opened the bathroom door and peeked in. John saw a beautiful naked woman standing under the shower head. Wanda. Water dripped down her body and he gulped. He slid in quietly and closed the door behind him. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. He just stood there like an idiot.

Wanda turned the water off. She reached for her towel and wrapped it around her wet body. She stepped out of the shower. Suddenly, she froze.

"How long have you been in here?" She asked him.

John smirked. "Long enough, shelia."

Wanda scowled. "You're persona non grata here, you know that?"

"Naw." He said as he walked towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

Wanda looked at him nervously. "John…" She said softly.

John smiled at her and picked her up, bridal style. He opened the door and laid her on her bed, sweeping the clothes out of the way.

"Not now John. I just showered. I'll have to do it later again."

John ignored her and pulled the towel off her. He threw it aside and started giving her neck butterfly kisses. Wanda moaned in pleasure as John bit at her neck. He smirked and let his hands travel up her thigh and then her stomach. Wanda wrapped her arms around his neck and with a quick motion, she flipped him over and she was on top of him.

"John…" Wanda said as she straddled his hips.

John looked into her eyes. He smiled.

"Yes, shelia?"

"I still love you, you know that?"

"I know, shelia. I love you too." John answered.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Wanda laid her head on John's shoulder. He smiled and stroked her hair. They were sitting on her bed, sheets tangled around their bodies. He kissed her forehead.

"I never regretted leaving Reprisal. But I regretted leaving you behind, shelia. I should have brought you with me."

Wanda smiled but said nothing. She glanced at the clock by her bedside and sighed. John noticed that and he too looked at the clock.

"I expect Remy is dead by now. No way will he survive this long under this roof."

"You brought him here?"

"He wanted to see Rogue. So I invited him to come over."

"How can you invite someone to a house that doesn't belong to you?" She laughed.

He shrugged. "Anyway, he looked happy when he saw her."

"Did she look happy?"

"Rogue? No. She looked… shocked." John considered his answer for a moment. "Yeah. Shocked."

Wanda sighed. "You'd better go and save him. I don't think Raven would be too pleased to see him."

"You're right." John said. "But I don't want to go."

Wanda smiled. She kissed him on the cheek. "Go."

"Alright." John dressed himself and gave Wanda another kiss. "I love you, shelia." And he walked towards the door.

"I love you too." Was the answer he got as he turned the doorknob open. He smiled and closed the door behind him.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I don't know whether the last few scenes sucked or not, so I need your opinion. XD

Please review!

Next chapter. Will Remy face the wrath of Raven? Stay tuned and find out!


End file.
